<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Carefree by lavendersblue</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25154587">Carefree</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavendersblue/pseuds/lavendersblue'>lavendersblue</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Political RPF - US 21st c.</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M, have your insulin at the ready, otp: wait that's my word, sorry chasten whoops, ummm idk gay babies honestly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:55:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,552</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25154587</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavendersblue/pseuds/lavendersblue</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>An hour before a livestream and half a bottle of wine later...</p><p>(also me just taking full advantage of Chasten's hickey on his IG Live whoops)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chasten Buttigieg/Pete Buttigieg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Carefree</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A bottle of Chardonnay sits on the coffee table about two-thirds of the way empty. The men responsible for it are lounging on opposite ends of the couch, legs tangled together. Chasten’s socked feet rest in Pete’s lap. Truman is in his leather chair and Buddy is happily snoring on the back of the couch. For the past hour or so they’ve been taking sips from their glasses and chatting about everything in the world and nothing at all, simply enjoying each other’s company, and feeling comfortably tipsy.</p><p>Pete is tucked into the corner of the sofa. In one hand is his second glass of wine, while his head is supported by his other arm propped up against the back cushion. He is observing Chasten with a soft smile on his face, his eyes half shut. The lighting casts a warm glow across the room and Pete’s cheek is squished adorably against his hand. Chasten thinks he couldn’t look any more beautiful if he tried.</p><p>“Come ‘ere,” Chasten whispers, inviting him over with a nod. He shifts to move his feet from Pete’s lap to rest on the floor as Pete puts his glass down on the coffee table. </p><p>Sitting down sideways on Chasten’s lap, Pete lazily drawls out, “I want a pony, and some roller skates…” He brings his left arm around Chasten’s shoulders. “...and a guitar, and some roller skates for the pony, and--”</p><p>Chasten rolls his eyes at his husband acting like a child sitting on Santa’s lap and cuts him off with a slow kiss, bringing one arm behind Pete’s waist and the other to rest over his thighs to hold him in place. Pete rests his free hand against his husband’s chest. They take their time as their lips gently move against each other, no need to rush. Chasten focuses solely on Pete’s soft lips. He could do this forever. </p><p>Pete runs his tongue across Chasten’s bottom lip as Chasten opens his mouth with a sigh as their tongues brush against one another. The lingering taste of the wine on the tip of Chasten’s tongue fills his head with a haze.</p><p>“I love you,” Pete breathes into the kiss, as if the words escaped on their own. He slides his hand up from Chasten’s chest to cradle his cheek. Chasten presses his fingers into the meat of Pete’s thigh in response and moans, “I love you so much,” kissing him deeper.</p><p>Suddenly, Pete pulls a move and swings a leg over each side of Chasten’s lap, effectively straddling him. The wine was making him a little bolder than usual and he was going to take advantage of it, Chasten’s smirk confirming that he definitely doesn’t mind. Pete leans in again to capture Chasten’s lips and their tongues immediately entangle once more, both of them feeling the new charge in the atmosphere. </p><p>They are so content basking in the intensity of the moment that time becomes meaningless. Eventually, Chasten breaks the kiss to rest his temple against Pete’s, both of them breathing heavily. It is amazing how perfectly he and Pete always seem to sync up in everything they do. From Chasten’s witty comebacks matching Pete’s dry humor, to their long discussions over politics and academia that can stretch into the late hours of the evening, to times like now, when their bodies are in perfect tandem with one another, knowing which buttons to push and also when to slow down. He gives an airy laugh at how in love he is with this man astride his lap.</p><p>“What?” Pete asks, a smile in his voice.</p><p>“Nothing,” Chasten responds, pressing a kiss to Pete’s shoulder. The tops of his fingertips run down Pete’s spine, inducing a shiver.</p><p>“Come on, love, tell me,” he whispers, dragging his lips down Chasten’s cheek and rubbing slow circles into his sides with his thumbs. Chasten bites his lip at the feeling and shakes his head, muttering an “Uh-uh,” enjoying every bit of Pete’s mocking frustration.</p><p>“Fine. Be that way,” and curls his fingers into Chasten’s sides, knowing all of his spots after five years and which ones made him squeal the loudest. Chasten tries to fend off the tickles, but it is no use with Peter’s advantage over him, and he gives in.</p><p>“Okay!” Chasten gasps between fits of laughter. “Okay, stop, please!”</p><p>Pete stills his fingers but raises an expectant eyebrow, a satisfied grin on his face.</p><p>“I was thinking about how ridiculously in love with you I am, you goof,” he laughs, scrunching his own fingers around Pete’s waist.</p><p>Pete’s smug grin melts into a softer one, his eyes glazing over a bit as he bit the inside of his cheek at the sentiment. Chasten cups his hands around the nape of Pete’s neck and reaches up to kiss him once again, sliding into their easy movements from before.</p><p>Pete breaks the kiss to trail his lips down his husband’s jawline to his neck, poking his tongue out at random spots to lick the salty skin. Chasten keens at the sensation as he leans his head back and tangles one hand in Pete’s hair, keeping him there. His breaths turn shaky when Pete starts to suck on a spot just below his jawline.</p><p>“Peter,” he breathes at the scrape of teeth and tongue against his neck. Pete focuses entirely on that one spot below his jaw, using every trick he knows to make Chasten’s mind blank out. He feels Chasten’s hand tug at his strands and the feeling makes him moan against Chasten’s neck, sending a shiver up both their spines and causing their hips to involuntarily grind against each other’s for the first time tonight. That brings Chasten back to reality as he pops his eyes open and pants out a “Wait wait wait.” Pete pulls back with a patient smile on his lips. Chasten notices Pete’s lips are pink and plump from their previous activities before he checks his watch.</p><p>“Shit,” Chasten says, breathing heavy. “I have five minutes until the Instagram thing.”</p><p>“Nooo,” Pete groans teasingly, leaning in to press little kisses across his cheek and under his ear.</p><p>“I know, I’m sorry.” Chasten leans into the kisses anyway and whispers in Pete’s ear, “But let me go now and I’ll be all yours later. I promise.”</p><p>“Oh, if you must,” Pete sighs dramatically, a fond smile on his lips to show that he’s just teasing. He gets off Chasten’s lap to allow him to stand up.</p><p>Chasten smiles a satisfied, sleepy smile and turns to give him a parting glance. They don’t know which one moves first but all of a sudden they are in each other’s arms again, pressing little pecks to the other’s lips as if they can’t get enough. Chasten’s hands are just beginning to wander further down past the small of Pete’s back when his alarm goes off on his watch, indicating that he has two minutes before he is supposed to go live. He forgot that he set that over an hour ago. Before the wine, before the kisses.</p><p>Chasten pulls back to silence the alarm and leans in for another kiss before pulling back. “Okay, I have to go,” he laughs.</p><p>“Fine,” Pete laughs in return, leaning in for one more peck before playfully pushing his shoulder away.</p><p>Chasten takes his unfinished wine glass with him and mutters, “You insatiable man,” a smug grin still on his face and speed walking towards the stairs.</p><p>“I heard that,” Pete calls out.</p><p>“Good!” Chasten laughs as he jogs up the stairs toward the attic, the dogs following at his heels.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“I think I gave you a hickey before.”</p><p>Chasten smirked against Pete’s bare chest. He was currently tracing patterns over Pete’s collarbone and their legs were tangled together under the sheets. They were still sweaty but didn’t want to break apart to wash up yet. Chasten had finished his book reading over an hour ago.</p><p>“Probably,” Chasten chuckled. “You were really going at it.”</p><p>“Not that,” Pete laughed. “I mean before when we were on the couch.”</p><p>Chasten scrunched his eyebrows together, his sated body struggling to process words in real time until--</p><p>“I watched the beginning of your livestream. When you turned at one point, I think…”</p><p>“Oh no,” Chasten groaned, his chuckling muffled by the way he had turned his face into Pete’s chest, the blush rising to his cheeks at the realization that he had done a ten minute livestream with a fresh hickey on his neck for all to see. He’ll definitely look forward to those replies when he checks Twitter in the morning, trying not to think about the fanfic links that Meg will be sure to send him.</p><p>“Sorry,” Pete said through his grin, not sounding the least little bit like he meant it.</p><p>“No, you’re not,” Chasten said, smiling at the absurdity of it all.</p><p>“No, I’m not,” Pete agreed. He drew his fingers up from where they were rubbing Chasten’s back to run them through his husband’s hair. “Who knows? Maybe this will finally answer the question of whether I’m gay enough.”</p><p>“Peter, I swear to God,” Chasten giggled, rolling his eyes and gently slapping his husband’s chest.</p><p>Pete laughed and rolled over on top of Chasten, effectively shutting them both up once more.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading. x</p><p>(and thank you to my lovely beta for doing your beta thing)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>